This invention relates to a device for clamping a railroad rail to a tie. Apart from conventional spikes, various devices for clamping rails to ties have been proposed but these have had any of a number of drawbacks. Among these drawbacks are that the clamping devices are relatively difficult to assemble in the field by installing and maintenance crews, that they may be disassembled fairly easily by vandals and other unauthorized persons, and that they are comparatively expensive.